Hot Red and Baby Blue
by Empress Oriana
Summary: "What is it you like about the sunset?"  Hibbles ONE-SHOT. Fluff. :D Read and Review please!


**Ayyyyooooooo! It's-a me! …...No! Not Mario! **

**Anyways, here's another story from me. Been revolving around the Powerpuff Girls for a while, and I just got to get this out of my system. So, here you go! Another Hibbles One-Shot! Enjoy kids! ;D**

The sun was setting over the horizon. Bubbles looked at how the sky was. There was some blue left in the sky. Baby blue, just like her.

She smiled. Then her gaze went lower to the other colors below it.

It went down into a deep red hue. 'Red...', she thought to herself. She shook her head, telling herself to stop being silly.

But, oh, was it ever beautiful. The beautiful, radiant sun setting down behind the flat plains of mother earth. She looked behind her, able to hear her sisters arguing as they played video games in the television room, while the Professor was busy cooking pasta for dinner.

The hill she was sitting on was just the perfect spot to see a glorious sunset. The remaining light blue mixing in with the blood red was breath taking. It wasn't far from home, with only a few trees and bushes around her.

Bubbles lightly threw herself back, laying down on the soft green grass, which smelled fresh from the dew. It wasn't wet though, to her relief. She lightly closed her eyes, a small smile on her childish face. She remained flat on her back, eyes closed, taking in the smell of nature.

Until she heard a deep sigh coming from her right. A deep, almost high pitched sigh.

Her blue eyes snapped open as she looked over and saw Him sitting right next to her. He, however, was looking at the sunset.

She quickly sat up, but not to fight. She grew curious, wondering what He was doing here, of all places.

"Him?", she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, why hello, _Bubblesss_. What a lovely sunset, don't you think?"

She gaped at Him for some time, and before she could answer, He intervened. "Yes. It is spectacular. I've never seen such a perfect view. You sure have good tastes to find such a _perfect_ spot..."

Without warning, He wrapped an arm around the blue Powerpuff. She didn't flinch, but became slightly cautious.

Her fingers clutched a handful of grass, clamping it into her hand. She looked down at her resting feet.

Him took notice and looked down at her. He raised a brow, seeing that she was slightly blushing.

Gathering up all her courage, she finally asked him a question.

"What is it you like about the sunset?"

Him stared at her, not removing His arm from it's place. He placed His other claw on His chin, pondering. What did He like about the sunset? He looked over at the horizon, then looked back at the small blonde girl.

He smiled.

"Why, Bubbles! There are plenty of reasons as to why I like the sunset. It's serene. It's peaceful, and a beautiful sight in the entire day, besides the sunrise, of course."

"Oh. Okay then. Just wondering.", Bubbles simply stated. She looked back towards the sunset, the hot fiery red mixing with the light sky blue.

She suddenly felt Him's arm muscles flex, bringing her closer to Him. Without any second thoughts, she placed a hand on the claw wrapped around her, smiling to herself.

Him also looked towards the sunset., smiling to Himself as well. He may have told her the _obvious_ reasons that He likes the sunset, but that doesn't mean He told her His _real_ reason to watch the sunset.

His thoughts spoke, during the time He told her His other reasons.

'Dearest Bubbles, the sunset reminds me of who we are. The pure, blue hue signifies your calm, collected simplicity. While the bloody red blaze represents _my_ evil intentions towards you and your beloved sisters. But when we both come together, just like this sunset, it's like something I've never felt in _all eternity_. Just like this sunset... The colors of it. Hot red and baby blue...'

They sat there for the remaining time together before Bubbles had to leave to her sisters' call to dinner.

Together, in each others arms, watching the mixing hues and the sunset that blends it all.


End file.
